Mirror Image
by Madusa's Daughter
Summary: Serenity and Adrian Evans are twins starting their first year at Sky High. Secrets that have been hidden for decades will be revealed, and the people who Adrian and Serenity thought were enemies may be the only ones who can help them.T for further chapter
1. Chinese Restaurants and Bookstores

_**Mirror Image**_

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my Adrian who – hesitantly – lent me her name.

Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own any of the characters of Sky High or places mentioned. Any references to real shops or places (such as "The Cat's Whiskers") are also not mine.

_A/N: Well I hope you enjoy it! Happy Reading!_

_Chapter One: Chinese Restaurants and Bookstores_

_The lonely red brick house sat on the end of a major street. A few blocks a way from the local high school, but opposed to the cheerful looking housing surrounding it the wide windows were shut, the heavy drapes drawn, and the yard empty. To any passerby it may have looked like the house was empty or to the untrained eye even abandoned. _

_Serenity Evans paced quickly across the small blue kitchen. Her red school bag left leaning against the door jam and a can of pop open on the counter. The sun shining through the slit in the drapes made her blond hair look golden as it whipped furiously from her pacing. _

_An identical girl sat comfortably at the oval table that graced the room. Her messy blond curls stuffer into a baseball cap and her blue eyes cynical and amused. The exact opposite of her twin Adrian put her feet up on the table and smiled when her sister's glare. _

"_It's about time you stopped pacing" Adrian commented sarcastically "I don't think we need a hole in the floor". _

"_At least I care about my future!" Serenity quipped back "Unlike you who seems to find pleasure in the fact that were not allowed to pick a high school" Gathering her hair in her hand she twisted it into a knot a tied it back. Her ice blue eyes were anxious as she looked out the window for the millionth time since the girls had been home. _

"_Mom must have a reason" Adrian said slowly a tiny trickle of anxiousness trickling through the sarcasm. "She wouldn't just fool around about something as important as high school."_

"_I know I'm just really worried" Serenity let her head fall into her open hands. A tingling sensation began to tickle her hair until … she couldn't feel her head any more. _

_Adrian slowly got up from the chair in which she had been sitting in since she got home school. She stood staring at her sister, her blue eyes wide in surprise. _

_Looking up suddenly Serenity saw Adrian's look of utter surprise. _

"_What?" Serenity asked her voice suspicious "Why are you staring like that?"_

"_Serenity… y..your hair…" _

"_What?" Serenity inquired tiredly lifting a hand to her hair. Under her fingers a cold surface met her fingers. Bringing her hand back she saw drops of water resting in her palm. _

"_Ice" Serenity whispered roughly, she began to feel a strange impulse. Holding her hand palm up her watched as if entranced at the pool of water in her hand swirled. _

"_Serenity?" Adrian asked loudly breaking the silence that had overcome the kitchen "Are you alright?" _

_Serenity lifted her hands in front of her and felt a pulse run through her. Flexing her hands , Ice streamed from her palm where the water had been. _

"_I can control Ice!" Serenity announced loudly surprise and confusion lacing her voice. _

_Adrian suddenly felt as if cold water has been dropped into her blood. Lifting her hands to replicate her sister's she flexed her hands and Ice shot from her hands as it had from Serenity's. _

"_I can control Ice!" Adrian mimicked her voice holding the **exact** same tone and key as her sister had. Then her voice dropped half a tone- barely noticeable- unless you knew the Evans twins one would never be able to realize that Adrian's voice was a tone lower than her sister's. _

"_I really CAN control Ice" Adrian screeched holding her hands in front of herself as Serenity rubbed her hands. _

"_Do you think this why Mom wouldn't let us choose a high school?" Serenity asked a light humor in her voice. _

* * *

_Almost a year after the fateful day when she had discovered her powers, Adrian Evans stood behind the counter of the Paper Lantern. With her ears covered with thick ear phones and rock pounding, she escaped from the world she was in. Moving slightly to the music Adrian emerged her hands in the soapy water in the sink and began to wash the dirty dishes as the other staff took orders and cooked. _

_She had come to get this job that summer when she'd asked her Mom for a new CD player. To her dismay she had been told that she should get a job if she wanted expensive items. I mean her sister had a job… _

_Rolling her eyes at the memory Adrian watched as one of the new waiters went to help table seven where a rowdy bunch of kids were starting a water war. With Long black hair streaked with red and dressed in black jeans and black shirt; the new waiter faced his second day of work. _

_Having worked at the "Lantern"- as she'd dubbed it- for nearly a month now she already had a great knowledge of how rude and sometimes arrogant some of the normal customers were. Her first time as waitress had been … more than unpleasant. _

"_**But I gave those guys a piece of mind" **Adrian thought with a small self satisfied smile. Opening her eyes she smirked as the new waiter walked over with a scowl on his face. _

"_Rough work huh?" She teased subconsciously turning the volume down on her portable CD player. _

"_Its fine" He commented eyeing her cautiously, his dark eyes shadowed by his black bangs. "There are worse jobs you could get"_

"_True" Adrian admitted with a small smirk, when he continued to stare at her with that cautious look she had a feeling was his trade mark look. With a small sigh she removed one of her hands from the now brown looking water, grabbed worn tea towel to dry her hands and held her hand out over the counter. _

"_Adrian Evans" She introduced herself. _

_Hesitating for a second he held his out in turn. "Warren Peace" _

_Just then a string of Chinese was heard from behind them and the short oriental woman who run the Lantern came over to Warren and pointed to the a new customer who had just sat down in one of the booths in the back of the restaurant. _

_Warren answered back in fluent Chinese. When Kim Sue left he turned back to Adrian. _

"_See you around, Blondie" _

_Scowling at Warren's back Adrian looked up at the crane decorated Chinese clock, noted that she only had an hour of work left and replaced her ear phones on her head; re-entering her own world. _

"**_I hope Serenity's having fun at her job" _**Was_ Adrian's last thought before she allowed herself to fall completely back into the world of Rock. _

* * *

_Sitting behind the front desk of the local bookstore "The Cat's Whiskers", Serenity sat with a large smile creasing her face. Any customer would assume that the adolescence sitting behind the desk was perfectly happy to be working the night shift at the information desk. But they would be wrong…_

_Serenity was perfectly **miserable **to be working the night shift. Instead of going home like everyone else Serenity and a collection of other **lucky **staff members wouldn't get off until 11:00. She would miss dinner at home and probably wouldn't go to bed till at least 1:00 because she'd have to look for somewhere to eat. Because Mrs. Evans also had super powers – control of the weather to be exact – she worked for a local weather station and worked odd shifts. If she made dinner one night and you weren't there you didn't eat her food. _

_Sighing Serenity turned her attention back to the computer she was entering order information in. The purchase came through with a beep as she wrote up a bill for the customer waiting in front of the counter._

"_Here you go Mr. Tortelli, "The Guide to Ancient Chinese Secrets" should come in with the next few days" She told the squat man standing impatiently in front of her counter her cheeks beginning to from the fake smile she had had plastered on her face for the last 3 hours. _

_Mr. Tortelli nodded acknowledgement with a rough toss of head and headed for the exit from the store. _

"_**If I could be so lucky" **Serenity thought watching him flee. _

_Just then a tall adolescent with a round pimply face and oily blond hair came up to the desk. An assistant manager pin shone brightly against the dark shirt that was the Cat's uniform. A mocking smile graced his lips. _

"_Well I'm off" He announced loudly, causing the other staff members who were working at the cash to glance over "Remember to lock up" He began to walk away but turned back "Oh, and your supposed to fill out these forms. There standard inventory skills and knowledge."_

_Serenity's fake smile fell for the first time in hours and a frown creased her brows._

"_Linda didn't say anything about…" Serenity started_

"_Are you insulting my knowledge by implying that I would give you something you didn't have to do?" His eyes narrowed dangerously "Defying your superior is grounds for suspension. Do you want to be suspended from work for the week?"_

_Gritting her teeth Serenity looked into Anthony's pimpled face. "No I would not like to be suspended" _

"_Don't forget to lock up" Anthony said in a sickly sweet voice, laying a pamphlet as thick as a dictionary on the counter "Have a nice shift" _

_As he walked off one of the girls who had been watching from the cash turned her unavailable sign and dart over to the information desk. Coming up she rested her hands on the counter, her red hair tumbling over her shoulders and her green eyes glinting ominously. _

"_What did you do to get him in that mood?" She asked curiously her picking up the pamphlet he discarded on the desk. _

"_Nothing that I'm aware of" Serenity responded tiredly sighing slightly "He's been like that since my first day here" _

"_Maybe you just need to show him you can stand up for yourself" She said hesitantly than seeing the scandalized look in her eyes quickly added "You know that he can't just yell at you" _

"_I can stand up for myself quite well" Serenity said stubbornly "Now if you excuse me I have a customer"._

_As helped the next customer –a tall women with outrageously bright orange hair – she spied the girl who had come over to the desk conversing with the other cashiers. Her fake smile slipped a little at the corners. _

"_**Great more people who think I'm weird" **Serenity thought bitterly , going to retrieve the customer's purchases from the order shelf. _

_After the lady had left with a Latin dictionary and a very satisfied smile, Serenity placed her chin in her hand and watched the clock as the hands ticked there way to show 9:00. _

"_Only two more hours" Serenity said quietly before plastering that fake smile across her face again to help a new customer. _


	2. Assumptions and Memories

**_Mirror Image_**

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my devoted (or one of them anyway) friend Nina.

A/N: Hello readers! I'm SO sorry for the lack of updated I've been doing lately but I'm on vacation in another province and I haven't had the time to write until now. If the font of this chapter is different from the font of the previous, unfortunately I had to do my best to match them so… Also I did neglect to mention previously that this story was thought up by a friend and we both have significant in-put but I happen to be the one writing it. So again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter for Mirror Image.

_Chapter Two: Assumptions__ and Memories _

_Serenity sighed joyfully as she finally locked up the "Cat's Whiskers", just as the cat clock on the wall above information declared that it was eleven. Checking to make sure the money that had been made that day was safely locked in the safe in the back room, Serenity almost forgot the stack of papers that had been made into a pamphlet - they sat mockingly on her desk. The happy expression dropped off her face as she stuffed the papers in her bag and grabbed her light blue scarf from a hanger by the front doors. Even though it was the middle of the summer, and the temperature was in the 30's; the blue scarf she always wore was strung around her neck._

_Serenity angrily pushed through the doors and locked them. Being so angry she neglected to notice that a dark figure stood hidden in the doorway of a neighboring store. _

_Placing the keys angrily in her bag, Serenity swung the scarf around her neck and stalked down the street passing the figure in the hiding in the shadows without a glance. The bag weighed heavily on her shoulder but Serenity furiously refused to take it out. _

_**"I am not going to let an insensitive prat like Anthony get to me"** Serenity thought furiously crossing an intersection in the vague direction of The Paper Lantern – which was the only restaurant near that wouldn't be closing by this time "**It's not like I've ever done anything to him" **Serenity told herself firmly **"He has no reason to be so rude to me"** _

_Although she knew Anthony was doing something he shouldn't be – "**Like these papers"** Serenity thought bitterly knowing she would be up half the night getting them done – she wasn't going to go tell their manager, Linda; and Anthony knew it. She suffered through the "chores" that he gave to her, every time Linda left; he'd make excuses for leaving early and leave Serenity to lock up by herself, he made her file when their was no need, and he "lost" forms that she'd already filled out. _

_**"And the worst part"** Serenity argued with herself "**Is that I let him do it"** __  
__Sighing tiredly Serenity crossed the last street before the Paper Lantern **"If I refused to take these papers or I don't complete them, He'll just twist it so that I somehow seem like a culprit" **__**  
**  
__Her anger returning fully at the thought, Serenity finally entered the familiarity of the Paper Lantern, merging herself in the noise and light of her favorite restaurant. The sight of her sister dancing to - what Serenity guessed was rock from her earphones - softened the hardness that had accumulated in her eyes but Serenity's mood was set. _

_Walking swiftly past the kitchens she headed to the back of the restaurant where she sat down in the booth farthest from the front door. Sitting in the soft seat Serenity shifted the scarf that she wore every season and took the pamphlet out of her bag. Searching for a pen, Serenity remembered how she had solved the mysteries to so many little habits – like wearing a scarf when everyone else was wearing tank tops and short sleeves - and basic things about herself when their mother had explained what happened that day in the kitchen. The scarf reflected her normal temperature: cold .The cold you can only find in the middle of winter, where your breath clouds in front of you, and the air is crisp. Serenity constantly wore long sleeve shirts, but she still could feel nothing but the cool. She only knew the definition of heat not the feeling. When everyone else ran for swimming pools in the hot months of the year, Serenity could sit outside all day and never once feel the slightest of heat. Fortunately she preferred the clarity in which the cold gave her. _

_Shaking her head Serenity picked up the pen and began to answer the mandatory questions asked there, for the second time. As she got further down the page her hair seemed to give protest and the elastic band that had been holding it up snapped. Strands of waved blond hair blocked her vision and stuck out at odd angles. Pausing only long enough to twist her hair up into a messy bun, Serenity continued filling pages. Noise began to fade as she flipped her third page and fell into the rhythm of the pen moving over paper. _

_As she flipped the 10th page she thought about the differences between her job and Ad's. _

_**"At least she's happy here"** Serenity thought firmly "**I can't she her being bullied by some prat with no dignity"** Serenity thought with such self disgust and bitterness that she would have even surprised Adrian **"Who'd have thought? Me, not being happy at a bookstore"** _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Warren watched as the group of girls that had managed to monopolize most of his time, not mention wear down his very thin patience, left. He felt a certain relief that the only other customers that the Lantern had currently were an old man staring off into space and two women with a toddler. Going to sit by the half window at the kitchen- where he could see Adrian who still seemed to be listening to music and dancing while she cleaned the dishes. _

_Warren had waited at a few other restaurants - places his dad had managed to get him a job at. Meaning that the food was less than decent, the air filled with cigarette smoke, and owners who would rather yell than serve their customers._

_  
__**"Even then"** Warren thought to himself with ripe self disgust **"It had been better than being the mediator at home" **__**  
**  
__Warren remembered bitterly when his parents would fight so viciously that his mother's skin had been scarred for years and his dad had been followed by constant thunder and lightening for months. He had been the fence between them; naively he thought he could somehow help them stop their violent war. When he had stepped in at the age of ten, when his father went a little to far one night; he had woken up in a hospital and informed that he had been thrown out a second story window. That was when his mother had decided that she should tell his father once and for all to change. Warren remembered her nursing him back to health after the fall and waiting till he was at school to go out after him. _

_That was the last Warren saw of either of his parents, the next day his dad was caught by the Commander after viciously murdering Madison Peace. His mother had left a parting shot; however his father was now permanently soaked, constantly thirsty, and had gruesome burns._

_The sound of an angry voice interrupted his thoughts and he found himself looking into the furious face of Kim Sue. _

_"You not watching floor. Girl walk in, has been sitting at table for ten minutes" Kim Sue scolded in quick Chinese "You no slack" _

_"Yes, Kim Sue" Warren replied in fluent Chinese "I'll go wait the table" _

_Kim Sue stood glaring at Warren until he stood and walked away muttering something about American, Chinese speaking waiters. _

_As soon as Warren got up he was flagged by the two women with the toddler asking for their bill, Warren looked around the front of the restaurant but couldn't spot anyone other than the old man. _

_**"She must be in the back"** Warren thought as he collected the money and generous tip, while helping the women unlatch the sticky little girl from her high chair. _

_After they had left and Warren had made sure the man didn't want anything, he headed to the back booths which were harder to see from the front of the restaurant. Catching a glimpse of a blondish color that looked oddly familiar he came to stand in front of the booth at the very back of the Lantern. _

_The blonde in question was sitting with her head down, rapidly moving pen writing on paper. She did not look up however when he stood by the table, his patience already incredibly thin Warren cleared his throat. _

_"Excuse me?" he said lightly. _

_The blonde continued to write however, and flipped a page as Warren waited for an answer. _

_"Excuse me?" Warren said louder his voice carrying a thin trace of annoyance. _

_A vague noise cut through Serenity's concentration and her head snapped up. When she saw the tall boy with red streaked black hair, a scowl, and a half apron she suddenly remembered where she was. Seeing the waiter's eyebrow lift when she raised her head though, could have done nothing more than increase her already unfriendly mood. **"As is I haven't had enough infuriating attitude today"** Serenity thought furiously. _

_"What?" Serenity snapped harshly as Warren continued to scowl at her with an eyebrow raised. Standing there Warren saw Adrian's dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes, but instead of the heavy black hoops he was sure Adrian had been wearing this girl was wearing thin silver teardrops. Having recently seen Adrian dancing around the kitchen he doubted he was now staring at an unfriendly looking Adrian playing a joke. _

_"I just want to take your order" Warren replied enough annoyance in his voice that the old man ten tables away could detect it. Something about Adrian's twin set him off. A seamless … cold emanated from her even though he could tell she wasn't in the best mood. The unnatural feeling of lack of heat was unsettling, for all his life he had felt heat, never anything like the cold that was like a wall in front of Evan' s twin. "If your having a bad day vent on your sister, not me" Warren shot back through gritted teeth, noticing that the old man had looked up from what ever he was reading in the newspaper. _

_Serenity's eyes glinted furiously as the words left his mouth, having never felt quite this unfriendly and harsh Serenity had to work hard to keep from lashing out with her power. Already the water that pooled in her hands had begun to freeze. Serenity clenched her hands in an attempt to stop from simply allowing the ice to spread. . _

_"Don't assume anything about me" Serenity instructed furiously, ever since she had been a little girl and someone had assumed she was a twin she'd gotten mad. Even though many had told her it was irrational. She had always wanted someone besides her mother to care that she was completely different from her sister. Being reminded of this pet peeve from an arrogant waiter did not help the situation. "You don't know anything about me"_

_Warren ground his teeth furiously, their argument had not only drawn the attention of the elderly man but Warren saw that Kim Sue was watching angrily from the kitchen window and even Adrian had stopped dancing and was watching warily. _

_Attempting to calm himself, Warren counted to 10 before speaking again. "And I don't intend to" he replied in a tightly strained voice. "Can I take your order?" he asked as calmly as he could. _

_When Serenity lifted the pamphlet to find the menu, Warren's mouth opened before he could prevent it. _

"_Bookworm" He hissed in a quit voice. Serenity stiffened, and turned around to face him slowly Warren felt a sliver of regret when he saw that her face was deadly still. _

_Serenity's eyes narrowed slowly as the calm she had had a slippery hold on – slipped from her self conscious and fury made her hands freeze over. Radiating the slightest cold, Serenity managed to get just enough control on her anger however to prevent it from spreading. Serenity only had four things that could make her blood boil with in seconds. Being thought of as a copy of Adrian, seeing her sister hurt, people making assumptions about another person, and highest of all – being called bookworm. _

_Serenity slowly slid out of the booth until she was standing directly in front of the waiter who had gotten on her nerves from the beginning and her anger increased when she had to look up to meet him in the eye. Flashes of what had happened in elementary when someone had called her bookworm entered her mind; her mother had been called from work. The boy in question had some how managed to get frost bite on his hand in the middle of fall. _

_Warren arrogantly lifted an eyebrow, standing his ground even though he could tell that Adrian's twin was angry enough that the saying if "looks could kill" came to mind. His own anger was strong enough that a flame had begun in his palm had to be controlled before it spread. _

"_Since you seem to be an excellent observer" Serenity said her voice deadly calm "You may have noticed that not only is that not a book but that I am not enjoying **writing **in it. Unfortunately for you not everything you can merely assume on first meeting" _

"_If you didn't want anyone to assume that your Adrian's twin than dye your hair" Warren fought his voice an exact contrast to the emotionless- ness of hers, his voice was ripe with fury. The elderly man was now begging to edge out of his seat and Kim Sue looked like she was reading to viciously murder a certain waiter. Ignoring both he continued on to mad to know any better "And if you don't want someone to comment, don't draw so much attention to yourself" _

"_Maybe, I hope that there are still people who know there are some things you can't simply assume" To anyone other than Adrian the fact that Serenity's voice had lowered drastically was a sign that she was calming down. But Adrian saw the dangerous glint in her twin's eyes, and saw Serenity start to slowly lift her right hand. _

_Serenity was too far angry to stop the reflex of her hand rising, and too angry at herself that she couldn't – wouldn't have been able to stop ice from forming in her hand and spreading until it covered her entire palm; or her hand from slowly rising. _

"_There **are **some things one can't assume"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**(I only have two things to say: 1: I will not publish another chapter of this story until I have at least 5 reviews from different readers. **

**2: Serenity's MAD. **

Madusa's Daughter


	3. Dirty Dishes and Broken Windows

_**Mirror Image**_

(A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and helpful comments and opinions I received on the last chapter. Well enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!)

_Chapter Three: Dirty Dishes and Broken Windows_

_Adrian swirled around the kitchen, yanking a soppy dish cloth over a fish shaped platter. The soggy cloth merely making the dish wetter. Dropping the still soaked dish on the pile of clean dishes, Adrian plunged her hands into the hot water and blocked out all the noise of the Lantern's kitchen. _

_. Adrian continued to dance as she washed dishes – so she'd been doing for the last half an hour. _

"_**I wonder if Serenity's almost done work" **Adrian thought as she rinsed a dish and proceeded to dry it with the soggy towel **"She should have been here by now" **_

_Suddenly Adrian dropped the plate she'd been … "drying" and threw her earphones off. A breath taking pain interrupted her thoughts, bringing … someone **else's thoughts**. Adrian's vision clouded until she had to clench her eyes closed in an attempt to stop the pain. _

"_**As is I haven't had enough infuriating attitude today" **a familiar voice resounded in Adrian's head and the pain ebbed away with the voice… her sister's voice. Adrian could almost see through Serenity's eyes. She sensed that her sister was freezing from the inside, barely controlling her power. She could also see… Warren!_

_Adrian's eyes flew open as she realized that extremely loud voices were coming from the back of the restaurant. _

"_Uh oh" Adrian muttered as she began to recognized the voices. _

"_Don't assume anything about me" Adrian heard Serenity's loud, angry, voice which sounded perilously close to a yell from near the back of the kitchen. Listening Adrian heard Serenity attempt to control her fury… to no success. "You don't know anything about me" _

_Adrian's eyes closed in annoyance as she recognized the tone of voice and the words. Warren had either thought that Serenity was Adrian or called her a twin. Shaking her head Adrian made her way through the crowed kitchen to the door to find it jammed. _

"_**Apparently I'm not the only one who's watching her making a bloody fool out of herself" **Adrian thought feeling exasperated and amused at the same time. Even though Adrian could no longer hear Serenity's thoughts or see through her eyes, she could feel a thin awareness stretched from her sister to her mind. Shaking her head again Adrian, shoved her way forcefully through the crowd to find herself beside a **very **angry Kim Sue. _

_Trying to inch quietly away Adrian, attempted to slip behind the furious Chinese woman; only to catch her foot on a chair that hadn't been pushed in. She fell quickly and managed to catch the chair by the top and pull it down with her. Adrian felt the impact with the ground before she found herself being yanked back onto her feet and staring into the narrowed green eyes of Kim Sue. _

_An Angry spurt of Chinese erupted from her, and she continued to yell in her naïve tongue before she saw the annoyed confusion on Adrian's face. Sighing angrily Kim Sue gave Adrian a push in the direction of her the commotion. _

"_You go make them stop! Your sister! Tell boy you two lose jobs, if no stop!" Kim Sue said angrily in broken English, her face red. _

_Nodding her head Adrian turned to see her sister slowly lift her hand. Adrian didn't have time to hear what her sister had to say, because she sped across the room as fast as she could. Sub-consciously realizing she'd only run that fast once before. _

_Adrian came to stand between her sister and Warren just as Serenity lost the last of her control on her power. A thin spray of ice hit the side of Adrian's face. Glaring angrily at Serenity, Adrian grabbed her hand and yanked it down to her side. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Adrian asked angrily, as Serenity's gaze snapped away from Warren's. Serenity stared in confusion at her sister for a second before yanking her hand from her sisters and drawing the ice back into her palm. _

"_It's not my fault" Serenity hissed angrily, finally controlling the volume of her voice. Realizing she sounded like a spoiled eight year old Serenity shook her head angrily. But before she could say anything else Adrian turned on Warren. _

"_And you! DO YOU WANT TO GET US FIRED?" Adrian glared angrily at Warren, the spitting image her sister had been a second ago. Warren ripped his eyes from Serenity's to look into Adrian's matching ones. A little disoriented, Warren held his ground. _

"_All I did was ask for her order" Warren said slowly, anger was slowly falling from his face; even though his eyes remained narrow. Looking between the two twins her realized only a fool couldn't have recognized the difference between the two. _

"_Well" Adrian said the annoyance clear in her voice "Who could have guess that? Go explain what happened to Kim Sue before we **both **lose. While **I** take Ser's order" _

_Warren stared stubbornly at Adrian for a second before shrugging and walking to Kim Sue. Adrian and Serenity soon heard angry Chinese from that end of the restaurant. Adrian turned to where Serenity had been to find her sister already sitting back in the booth. Her head cradled in her hands. _

"_What –"Adrian started angrily not quite finished yelling at Serenity. _

"_Look" Serenity said frustrated, running a hand through her hair and looking up at her sister "I didn't mean to cause any problems. I'll apologize to Kim Sue before I leave." Taking a deep breath she stared back at her sister "Ad… Were you … I mean … you weren't **inside**_ _head somehow were you?" _

_Adrian swallowed the words she'd been about to say, subconsciously saving them for later. _

"_You felt it?" Adrian asked slowly, sliding into the other side of the booth. _

"_Well, you were kind of invading my thoughts" Serenity said a slow smile lighting on her face. As she remembered the feeling that Adrian was … well…literally **in **her head. It wasn't as new as she would have thought it would be. When she had been bullied at school and had ended up bleeding badly in the leg, Adrian had come from halfway home to find her behind the school. Just like the time when Ad had been stuck in a classroom and Serenity had … sensed it from the principal's office. Three floors away. "I guess it comes with being twins …with super powers" Serenity said grinning at Adrian. _

"_Yeah" Adrian agreed, looking up she saw that Kim Sue had finished scolding Warren and was looking angrily around. "Too Bad" Adrian scowled "I'll have to scold you for making a scene in the restaurant with a total stranger later" seeing that Serenity's mouth was opening while her eyes narrowed she hurried on – "Can I take your order?" _

_Glaring at Adrian, Serenity looked back at the menu while quickly slipping the pamphlet into her bag so Ad couldn't see it. _

"_Egg rolls and fried rice" Serenity replied her eyes still narrowed as she handed the menu to her sister. _

* * *

"_Lash**!"**_ _yelled a middle aged woman; she leaned forward from the porch of an old two story townhouse. The door of the house hung slightly on it's rusted hinges, the paint was peeling from the window frames and the glass in all of the upper windows were shattered._

_The dark leaves of the great oak that stood proudly in the small front lawn of the rundown house ruffled slightly as a brown haired. His dark eyes stared from beneath the leaves as his mother hollered his name again. _

"_**LASH!" **Melanie Wright shouted to the night, her rounded face turning pink from the effort, green eyes sharp from annoyance. "COME GET YOUR SISTER!"_

_A faint smirk formed on Lash's face as he grabbed the branch beneath him and stretched to the ground._

"_I'm right here, mom" his smirk grew wider as his mother placed her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow "No need to yell. I was only in the tree" He walked toward her only to notice that she was struggling to hide a smile, the corners of her mouth twitching._

"_Well" she huffed, the corners of her mouth still quirked "El's inside with her stuff. Can you take her too her sleep over?"_

"_Do I have a choice?" he asked lightly, his lips forming a lopsided grin._

"_No, you don't" Melanie said her face breaking into a smile "Now stop fooling around and get your sister" Laughing happily she went back into the house carefully closing the door, so the hinge didn't break further. Lash followed slowly, but before he could pass fully through the door a bright spot of color ambushed him from the kitchen. Catching the small body he caught his balance, laughing as small arms wrapped around his neck. _

"_Laniy!" Lash struggled out between laughs "What have you been eating?" he asked teasingly as be walked into the small and kitchen and plopped her on the rickety metal table. Feigning tiredness he rubbed his neck sorely "You're heavy"_

_Elaine Wright stuck out her tongue "At least I'm not an elastic band!" she teased back jumping from the table, grabbing a worn pink duffel bag with fraying straps. Suddenly she was hanging upside down by her feet, her bright red hair falling in her face. _

_Grinning at his sister's narrowed eyes and scowl Lash lifted his stretched arm that held the squirming 10 year old. _

"_Elastic band? Huh? I guess you don't want to go to this party then right? I mean you wouldn't want your friends to see your brother is an elastic band?" Elaine narrowed her eyes furthered and swung herself back and forth with the apparent ease of experience until she was holding onto the doorframe from the kitchen to the hall. _

"_Lash! Let me go!" El whined as she tried unsuccessfully to pull herself from his arms but they only stretched further. _

"_Not until you say it" Lash cried stretching his other arm and tickling El's sides until she let go of the door frame._

"_Fine!" she cried laughing hysterically, when she was hanging upside down in front of him. With the cross between a grin and a scowl El punched her brother's arm. _

"_Alright, Alright," pausing she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes thinly "I'm a ruddy carrot top"_

_Laughing loudly Lash set El abruptly but gently back on the table and ruffled her hair "Is this all your stuff?" he asked the smile not reaching his eyes as he gestured to the tattered duffle bag from the floor. Nodding her head Elaine dove for her bag only to miss it by an inch, Lash's arm stretching to wrench it from her grip. Attempting to glare at him, both Elaine and Lash stood narrowed eyed at each other before they both burst out laughing. Giggling Elaine hugged Lash around the waist. _

"_I love you, Lash" Elaine whispered before running out the door "Can't catch me!" _

_Lash stood staring after his sister, his thoughts turned to the rotten door that barely held on and the broken windows that let in the cold and wet. _

"**_She doesn't deserve to have to go to her friend's house with a hand me down bag and used clothes. Melanie doesn't deserve to live in house barely protecting us from the dangers on the street. I'll have to get some more hours and fix the door at the very least." _**

_Shaking his head Lash ran after El who stood waiting at the end of the street, distracted he didn't see the figure on the other end of the street. A pair of head phones positioned lightly on her head. _

* * *

_Adrian watched carelessly as Kim Sue continued to give Warren occasional glares. Warren however seemed either not to care or he just didn't notice – he continued to wash the last of the day's dishes. Adrian picked up one of the newly washed dishes and dried them with the towel Warren had tossed at her. She had just finished bringing back her sisters used dishes and watched curiously as Serenity came towards the kitchen, her scarf around her neck and her bag slung around her shoulder. She looked around and then headed toward Kim Sue at the front desk. _

_Adrian shook her head as she heard her sister talked to Kim Sue, she knew Serenity would apologize for making a scene. Though this had only been the second time she'd ever done anything like it, she would still apologize. She doubted however that Serenity would apologize to Warren. _

_Adrian sighed as she saw her sister leave, and watched as the scowl on Warren's face widened. Waiting until Kim Sue had closed the till and gone into her office, before she jumped up on the only dry counter and tossed her towel over Warren's head and into a laundry basket._

_Warren lifted an eyebrow as she slipped her head phones on and Adrian watched as he placed the last plate on a drying rack. Adrian tilted her head at Warren and changing her mind pulled the head phones down so they hung around her neck. _

"_So …" she said when he looked back at her expressionlessly "You met my sister" _

"_Your sister" Warren said clearly as he put away his own dish towel "Is a nuisance" _

"_Tell me something I don't already know." Adrian said laughing, she paused for a second and then -"What she do to cause that little yelling match?" _

_Warren's eyebrow remained raised as he leaned back against the counter "Should you be asking you sister what **I **did?"_

"_No" Adrian replied with a mock shocked look "When ever Serenity's involved it's what she did. As far as I know she says the same thing about me …" Adrian looked up at the clock and jumped off the counter, scooped up her sweater from the floor, and turning on her head phones turned back to warren. _

"_See You Peace" She said before walking out the kitchen, Warren didn't respond but went followed her out to talk to Kim Sue before he left. If she'd looked back she would have seen him shaking his head, a small grin quirking his lips._

* * *

_(A/N: I know that this chapter is a little late in coming but I am SINCERLY and DEEPLY sorry for the late updates. I'm trying to get all my storys updated because I'm home and have the time. Please REVIEW even if it's only to tell me what a horrible author I am for not updating my stories (though nice reviews are appreciated!) _

_Madusa's Daughter_


	4. Dangerous Connections

_**Mirror Image**_

(A/N: Hello Everyone! Author winces at silence I realize that my absence from Fanfiction may have annoyed, infuriated or possibly angered my readers, so I apologize most sincerely. I'm SO SORRY that I seemed to have neglected my stories (believe me neglecting a story becomes increasingly difficult when your story lines and charter twists haunt you daily…), and hope that this LONG (or at least longer) update will help make some of that annoyance disappear. If not please be happy to send a review and tell me your annoyed/infuriated/annoyed or any or all of the combined. Hopefully most of the flaming will be left to Warren…)

_Chapter Four: Dangerous Connections_

_Shaking his head laughingly at the joyful screeches and loud crashes emitting from El's friend's, Lash attempted to hid a grin as he walked slowly away from the brightly lit house. He continued to hear the laughing down the street. _

_He shrugged his shoulders as the happy giggling surrendered to the broken silence of the next street. Lash's eyes remained downcast as he passed the row of grand houses belonging to the city's elite, window panes and manicured lawns that seemed to glow mockingly even in the dim light. His grin was quickly replaced by a scowl as he jerked around, going back the way he had come. _

"_I'll just go down to Strings and ask for more hours" Lash thought furiously, his thoughts whirling angrily as he again passed the mocking mansions "I just need enough money to fix the damn door". He headed angrily towards the music store where he already worked a full time job. Lash's steps came to a gradual halt, his deep eyes widened, and he blinked; the image in front of him didn't waver. _

_He watched disbelievingly as a slim girl, seemingly oblivious ( possibly due to the music that pounded out from her headphones) walked unknowingly past him; straight towards a pair of shadowed figures who stood ominously at the end of the street. Lash felt the color drain from his face, his eyes darkening in fear as his mind registered the two figures that were all too familiar. Then his eyes lit on the girl, and the brown darkening further; he didn't notice the slow advance of the figures towards them. _

"_Perfect…" Lash thought in irritation, swiftly misplacing his fear for the annoyance that rose easily "Just Perfect" His jaw tightened bitterly "Another person to protect" _

_Reaching out Lash grabbed the girl by the shoulders, and quickly spun her around dimly acknowledging the tensing of her arms. His eyes met the hard ice of hers before a small fist slammed into his gut. _

"_Get you filthy hands off me!" the girl hissed angrily as Lash exhaled a pained breath between his teeth. He eyed her angrily, albeit cautiously as she pushed stray strands of platinum blond hair out of her eyes, and readied herself to aim another blow. _

"_Look you – " Lash began furiously prepared to block the fist she aimed for his face, before being cut off harshly. Someone spinning him around roughly by the shoulders, he felt the blonde's fist bounce – rather painfully- off the back of his head. His eyes met the dark eyes of the tallest figure, and he mentally steeled himself, subconsciously trying to shield the blond who he could hear panting behind him._

"_Times come Wright" the figure stated quietly, those cold eyes locking on his as the other figure shuffled hesitantly behind him, blocking the escape of the fuming blonde. _

"_I don't have to do __**anything**__" he hissed through clenched teeth, his mind hazed by the fear that trickled through his brave front. _

"_Oh?" the figure asked curiously as if discussing something as simple as the weather, the only indication otherwise the lift of an eyebrow "You'd risk the life of an innocent bystander for pointless defiance?" _

_In a move so fast Lash almost missed it, the man's hand snaked out to wrap around the blonde's neck. Lash lurched forward reacting instinctively to the look of panic that flashed in her eyes, but he stopped tensely when the man simply lifted his other hand. The low light from the street lamps shone eerily of the blade cradled in his palm. _

_Avoiding the eyes of the blonde, he clenched his hands angrily and calmly met the man's eyes. Dark eyes that glinted arrogantly with the knowledge that Lash wouldn't refuse. _

"_What do you want?" He hissed quietly, hatred coursing through his veins with every passing moment. _

"_Simply to talk" He stated offhandedly his hand tightening contradictively on the girls neck. _

"_Right" Lash said quietly his voice painfully sarcastic "Just to talk. Let her go and then we'll __**talk**__" _

_Lash watched the man's hand tighten fractionally, the girl's eyes unfocused slightly in pain at the added pressure. As if shooing a fly the man sent her sprawling carelessly towards the ground with a shrug. _

_Instinctively Lash caught her around the waist, and lifted her to her feet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a discreet black car pull smoothly behind them. The girl wrenched out of his arms the nervous glance she shot towards the car showed she noticed it too. Her eyes furiously locked on his face, and their eyes held for a fraction of a second before she turned quickly away._

_Lifting a fumbling hand towards her headphones while she walked quickly -or as quickly as someone pretending to be unaffected could proudly do – she swiftly made it to the corner. Pausing at this safe distance she turned slowly to look at the men silhouetted at the other end of the street. With her hand on her headphones for strength she yelled loudly – _

"_It's been swell; let's __**NOT **__do it again!"_

_

* * *

_

_Her breath coming in gasps Adrian wrenched around another corner. Her feet were leading her as far from them as possible, she'd lost count how many streets had disappeared behind her. But jerking around this corner she came suddenly to a halt and slumped to the ground. One word resounded clearly through her mind. _

"_Shit!" Adrian swore loudly burying her head in her hands, her breath finally returned to a regular pace. The ghostly feel of cold steel on her throat had her reaching a trembling hand towards her throat. True fear tore through her as those cold eyes appeared in her mind; those emotionlessly threatening green eyes. _

"_Calm down" Adrian thought desperately, feeling a sliver of anger at the fear that had left her helpless "Pull yourself together, Your fine, there isn't a scratch on you. That guy saved you" Adrian told herself reassuringly but the memory of the lanky teen with the gloomy brown eyes had another emotion interrupting her thoughts. An emotion that caused her eyes to narrow but her heart to beat unnaturally fast. _

"_Who does he think he is?" Adrian mutter under her breath the silver of anger expanded reassuringly to cover all thoughts of helplessness and carrying the remaining blocks home "I can take care of myself" She muttered quietly as she stalked up the driveway. Testing the front door and rolling her eyes when she found it locked, Adrian began to climb the tangled mess of rose bush that clung to the wood beneath the highest window. The only window currently lit. Her thoughts still tangled, the significance of the light didn't register until the window flung open. Swearing under her breath as her foot caught painfully in the vines, she glared half heartedly at the shadowed figure that leant out of the window. _

"_Ad?" Serenity demanded quietly, her eyes wide in shock. Caught below the window Adrian didn't see her sister discreetly shove a thick pamphlet beneath the bay window's seat pillow. _

"_Uh huh?" Adrian asked in an oddly quiet voice, swinging her free leg over the window sill at simultaneously. Sighing angrily as her other foot remained tangled in the vines, Adrian turned to see that serenity's eyes had narrowed; concern flickering briefly them before disappearing in disbelief. _

"_What exactly do you think your doing?" Serenity demanded in whispers, both twins continuing to talk in hushed tones, knowing better than to wake up their mother. _

"_I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Ser?" Adrian quipped rolling her eyes "What does it look like I'm doing?" _

_Shaking her head Serenity reached down cautiously to untangle the vines that trapped Adrian's ankle, carefully avoiding the sharp thorns that lined the plant. Once untangled Serenity curled back up on the window seat, watching as Adrian scrambled through and promptly splayed across her bed. _

_Rolling her eyes she crossed to her side of the wide room and sat patiently on the light blue sheets of her bed, her chin in her hand. The small white lamp beside her bed illuminated the dark walls of Adrian's half and brightened the blue of her own. Serenity remembered when the room had been almost literally split in half, and the memory was laced with sadness as it had been their father who had decided to __attemp__t to halt the fights between them. _

_Shaking her head she refocused as Adrian rolled over. _

"_Ser?" Adrian said quietly_

"_Yes?" Serenity replied softly straightening in concern at the defeated tone of her voice. _

"_Turn out the light?" _

_Sighing in frustration Serenity crossed her arms "Do you expect me to just let the fact that you climbed in through our WINDOW go un- noticed?" _

"_Yes" Adrian said simply her eyes lighting tiredly on the furious form of her sister. _

"_Come on, Ad" Serenity said angrily "I'm not turning the light out until, you tell me what happened!" _

_Adrian's hands tensed on her black bed sheets, before she leapt suddenly off it "Who are you? Dad?" she hissed angrily the words slipping from her mouth without thought. Regret seeped just as quickly into Adrian's eyes as hurt did into Serenity's. _

"_I've never tried to replace Dad" Serenity said quietly turning away, a slight mass beside her stopped the movement as she was slid back an inch when Adrian slumped on her bed. _

"_Look Ser" Adrian said forcefully her voice laced with the fear she'd so stubbornly pushed aside "Some dude held a knife to my throat to manipulate some other guy, so I'm sorry if I was late" Adrian said softly hoping Serenity would hear the un spoken apology in the justification. _

"_You shouldn't have said –"Serenity stopped abruptly "WHAT?" _

"_Shhh" Adrian whispered hurriedly slapping a hand to Serenity's mouth "Keep your voice down" When Serenity's eyes darkened and Adrian knew she'd be quiet she removed her hand and looked away "That was why I didn't want to tell you" _

"_Ad ... You can jus ... You have too" Serenity took a deep breath to align her thoughts before continuing in a hushed whisper "We have to tell somebody" lifting her eyes Serenity knew even before she met Adrian's that they would be scorning. _

"_No we don't" Adrian said angrily determined that no one would ever guess she'd been scared "I'm not hurt, it was just a close call. No need to worry anyone" At the disapproving glance that she got from Serenity Adrian walked over to her bed and sat at the edge. _

"_I'll carry around pepper spray and a taser gun, alright?" Adrian said tensely when Serenity continued to say nothing. _

"_If that's the least your willing to do" Serenity said just as tensely, hesitating for a moment she reached out to turn the light off. _

_Adrian stared at the white plaster of the ceiling before a grin split her face "I can't believe YOU got in a fight at the Lantern" _

_Serenity's eyes narrowed, images of the hands__-infuriating__ waiter flew through her mind. "It wasn't my fault" Serenity started and then knowing anything else she added to that would be childish sighed angrily into her pillow. _

"_uh huh" Adrian said drawing it out disbelievingly "Whatever" Burrowing the dark sheets her next words came out slightly muffled. _

"_I wanna sleep in tomorrow, Don't wake me up" _

"_Ad" Serenity said slowly turning to watch the lump of blankets that was her sister "We start sky high tomorrow" _

_Serenity laughed as quietly as she could as loud swearing admitted from the lump of blankets_

_

* * *

_

_An alarm rang blearily piercing the peaceful that blanketed the Evans house. Still asleep Adrian rolled over and blindly smacked the clock producing the offensive noise. Staring at the ceiling drowsily Adrian heard Serenity roll over, blissfully oblivious to the squawking of the real world. _

_Getting up with a groan, Adrian looked at the battered alarm clock. Her eyes widened, and_

_blinked as she looked at it again. Soaring out of bed muttering Adrian wrenched the drawers of dressers open, scrambling into black jeans and yanking out a blank tank top. Searching for her back pack amid the piles of cds, DVDs, and clothes on the floor Adrian simultaneously threw a pillow at Serenity. _

"_SER!" Adrian yelled when her sister grumbled and rolled over again "WAKE UP!" _

_When Serenity however continued to sleep soundly her eyes narrowed. Her eyes roved the room and she smirked as she saw her battered red back pack hanging on the back of their door. She hurriedly threw a thin sheet of ice at her sister's sleeping form and grabbing her back pack hurried down the stairs as her sister shot out of bed, before she reached the foot of the stairs Adrian cried over her shoulder – _

"_We've got 10 minutes till the bus gets here!" _

_

* * *

_

_Serenity frantically rushed around the room pulling on a white tank top and blue skirt as she searched for her back pack. Grabbing it from her desk Serenity paused to grab her scarf from the chair their and headed out the door, but her feet came to an abrupt stop as she noticed the barely visible bump in the bay window cushion. _

_Sighing she lifted the cushion and removed the thick pamphlet, pen shone dully on the first page and as she flipped through the pages she counted 20 pages neatly filled out. _

"_Only 20 more to go" Serenity muttered as she shoved it into her bag and headed down the stairs. As she flew through the kitchen the back pack weighed heavily on her shoulders. Sighing again Serenity hurried toward where Adrian stood impatiently outside pausing to grab an apple from the bowl that sat precariously at the edge of the table. The sound of breaking glass and the pain on her hand didn't register as she followed Adrian down the street toward the corner where a yellow school bus sat idle. Sharing a relieved glance with her Adrian, she mounted the steps into a bus full of noisy teens. _

_Two pairs of ice blue eyes roved the either laughing, yelling or swearing faces of teens who occupied all but three partially empty seats. As the bus driver rose on weak old legs to address the girls, two things happened simultaneously. Serenity's face drained of color as her eyes lit on the relaxed form occupying one of the only empty seats, she didn't notice Adrian stalk to stand angrily in front of the second last empty seat; or that her sisters hands had balled into fists as she glared at the lanky teen who lounged there. As if sensing eyes on him his head lifted and the all too familiar pair of black eyes locking with Serenity's, and Adrian's angry cry echoed through the now silent bus. _

"YOU!"

_

* * *

__Not as harsh as the first,_

Madusa's Daughter


	5. Placements and Mysteries

Mirror Image

(A/N: Hello! I Intended to have this chapter up a lot sooner than it happened to be posted but situations again came up so I'm just happy I'm getting it up sooner than last time. Hope you like the newest chapter but kindly **NOTE** that if I don't receive more reviews than last time: which was the impressive total of 1 review: my updating speed may decline as opposed to accelerate. So please review!)

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated solely to Tough Girls Don't Cry for being my one and only reviewer and becoming my beta for this story. Thanks J!

**Beta Note:** Yeah, go me.

Chapter Five: Placements and Mysteries

"YOU!" 

Lash's head wrenched painfully up, a scowl bending his lips as the disbelieving yell shattered his brooding. Scattering the shadows that had loomed in his thoughts, shadows in the form of two ominous figures. His eyes narrowed as they rose to meet the frozen blue eyes of an all too familiar blond, and his scowl tightened. Frustration flickered through his mind as he remembered the helpless look in those hard eyes as a blade was pressed to her throat and the flicker of gratitude before she was pushed almost literally into his arms.

"Don't thank me yet," Lash thought disgustedly, folding his stripped arms over his chest.

"What?" Lash demanded and watched in amusement as her eyes darkened with anger.

"Just when I was thinking I might actually like this school!" Adrian muttered under her breath, clenching her hands into fists.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I didn't need your help!" Adrian yelled loudly staring down the murky brown eyes that were bright with amusement, oblivious to the curious stares of her peers.

Lash leaned forward slightly, out of the corner of his eye he saw the driver's face crease in annoyance.

"Didn't look like it last night," he whispered quietly his eyes locking with hers.

"Fu-" the rest of Adrian's sentence however was lost however as the bus driver's voice cut through the returning noise of the teens.

"Are you planning on taking a seat anytime soon, miss?" The bus driver asked his mouth twisted into an annoyed scowl as he stared at Adrian and Lash. "Or would you like me to wait until we've all heard the rest of what I'm sure would be an interesting … conversation?"

"I -" Adrian started before closing her mouth with a scowl.

"I'll sit." she muttered glaring at Lash before turning on her heel to one of the three remaining nearly empty seat in the back of the bus. As she plopped down next to Warren her angry thoughts distracting her from noticing the intense gaze he held with her sister, the bus driver called out-

"And you Miss?"

* * *

As the color draining from her cheeks, as anger clouded her thoughts. Serenity ignored the heat that raced across her skin as she held the black eyed gaze of the waiter from the night before. Eyes that bore unnervingly into hers, the seemingly impenetrable black shinning with the anger that she knew must be mirrored in her own eyes.

"**It was his fault," **Serenity thought furiously, taking an angry step forward. **"I wouldn't have lost control if…" **her thoughts trailed off as she realized her anger had nearly lead her to do the same as her sister. But still she couldn't pull her eyes away from the depths of his, it wasn't until a voice gruff from age cut through her thoughts that she tore her eyes away.

"And you Miss?"

Serenity whirled around to meet the annoyed eyes of the driver, conscious of the eyes and laughs of the teens around her. Her mind fumbled with what had been said before, with a blush she hurriedly sat down in the nearest empty –partially empty- seat. Not looking at the other occupant as the driver announced they would be leaving for Sky High, the pain in her hand finally registered. Glinting from the center of her palm was a small shard of the glass apple bowl, the surrounding skin stained while blood seeped slowly from the cut. Serenity sat staring blankly at the blood, jumping when a soft hand gently circled her wrist and held it still.

Startled eyes swept up to meet a pair of forest green eyes, pale fingers moved carefully to grasp the small shard of glass. Realizing what he was about to do Serenity's mouth opened in protest but before any sound could form the boy had gently pulled the shard out of her hand. Her breath came out in a hiss as pain spread through her palm and she wrenched in defense when he circled her wrist again.

"Wh-" Serenity started pulling fruitlessly on her wrist but his hand held hers trapped.

"Easy," he whispered reassuringly as his palm covered hers; as their eyes held as a tingling warm sensation spread across her skin. Serenity watched her skin bubble and then join together perfectly unmarred.

"Ayden Cortesse." Ayden said smiling, his curly blonde hair ruffled in the slight wind from the window, through which the vague shape of an eerily floating school could be seen.

"Serenity Evans," she returned with a small smile, her hand tracing the new skin of her palm. As her name left her lips she thought she saw something dark flicker through his eyes but it was gone as soon it had come. "Thanks." She cautiously stated though mentally berating herself for being so paranoid.

"You're welcome." Ayden said quietly, his eyes locked on hers. A blush rose in her cheeks as she wrenched her eyes away from his, staring determinedly out the window across the aisle.

"So…you're a healer?" Serenity asked softly, wishing the color in her cheeks would diminish while watching the school became clearer as the bus drew nearer.

"Everything from surface scratches," Ayden replied softly, his melodic voice holding an odd lilt that caused Serenity to lift her eyes back to his. "To...deeper bruises," he whispered and her eyes widened as his hand brushed her cheek. His face remained impassive while the bus coming to a graceful landing and his hand dropping from her face.

"Thanks again." Serenity said hurriedly, rushing from the bus with the other students and attempting to erase the feel of his hand on her cheek. Closing her eyes calmingly Serenity lifted a hand to the snowflake charm that shone against her neck, her thoughts jumbled as she looked for Adrian in the small crowd of freshman coming from the bus.

"**Worry about distracting boys later," **Serenity thought frustratingly, as her eyes landed on Adrian leaving the bus, with none other than the waiter from the lantern.

Distracted she didn't notice Ayden slip silently away, or the odd smile that graced his face.

* * *

"And you Miss?"

Warren jerked his eyes away from Serenity's across the aisle, scowling as her twin plopped angrily down beside him. His mind full of the scene from the lantern and his hand tightened on the cover of the crime fiction he's been reading. He lifted an eyebrow when she pulled out a pair of drum sticks and began beating a beat absently against the seat.

"I sit alone." Warren said warningly getting the odd feeling that she wasn't going to be swayed by intimidation, respect rose slowly but was smothered by the anger that rose from thoughts of her twin.

"Not today!" Adrian muttered continuing to beat her drumsticks against the seat, her eyes rising to watch the clouds pass when the bus jolted into the air.

"Why don't you sit with your striped friend at the front?" Warren suggested quietly his eyes gleaming. "You get along so well."

Adrian eyes narrowed dangerously, her clenched hands stopping their beating on the seat. "You better shut it unless you wanna be six feet under," she said furiously.

"If I want to be six feet under?" he demanded lifting the other eyebrow his angry stance was ruined by the faint twitching of the corner of his mouth. "How about the other way around? Either way I'm sure Kim Sue wouldn't mind losing one of us."

Adrian's mouth twitched and she couldn't help the smirk that escaped. She glared at him as her hands began a beat again. "I hate you," she said affably and watched curiously as Warren's eyes darkened, all the humor falling from his eyes as the bus came to a graceful stop.

"Join the club." Warren stated dully and though his eyes never wavered from glaring at her, Adrian got the feeling his thoughts surrounded her sister. Her eyes widened at the thought and she frowned as Warren stuffed the nearly crumpled book into a discreetly expensive black bag and strode out of the bus.

"**No way," **she thought disbelievingly **"That would be like oil and water." **Shaking her head Adrian followed the crowd of students who'd been roughly pushed aside, stepping out into the sunlight she lifted her drum sticks to block the sun and turned to look for Serenity. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the form of a boy walking quietly away from her sister.

"Hey Ser," she said quietly coming up behind her and grinning when Serenity jumped. "Who was the dude?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh," Serenity said distractedly though Adrian didn't miss the light blush that rose in her twins cheeks. "His name's Ayden." Turning to face her twin as the group of freshman approached the doors of the impressive school and the boys who stood waiting on the stairs. Serenity lifted an eyebrow and nodded to one of the two boys ahead. "I'm going to guess that he was the one who saved you last night." Serenity said quietly, her eyes widening as Adrian's expression soured.

"Wha-" Serenity started but was interrupted by someone tugging on her arm and turning; she faced a boy with a cocky stance and ruffled hair.

"You," he said loudly. "are wanted by Principal Powers."

Adrian watched Serenity's eyes widen frantically and burst out laughing.

"Her?" Adrian asked between laughs, barely able to contain herself as Serenity scowled, annoyed. "Are you sure the principal doesn't mean Adrian Evans? I mean out of the two of us, she's **not **the one who gets called to the principal's office on the first day of school."

Serenity scowled further at Adrian before walking away from the boy towards the front of the school. Walking quickly Serenity didn't meet any of the curious eyes from the group of fellow freshmen, but her footsteps stopped and she whirled around angrily when she felt an odd sensation on her back. Meeting the glowing, X-ray eyes of the cocky boy with her own narrowed eyes she lifted both hands and shot the ice that pooled in her palms at the boy and his snickering friend. Her eyes didn't waver from the stream of sparkling blue, her arms tense, and her mind blank. As it only was when she used her power, as it hadn't been since she and Adrian could remember a time when their father alive.

"Yeah! Freeze–Girl!" someone shouted loudly. Startled Serenity quickly jerked back her hands and spun on her heel; ignoring the curious eyes of her fellow freshman and walking angrily through the school doors.

"**Deeper bruises," **Serenity remembered Ayden's words, resisting the urge to wince. Her thoughts whirled with memories of a man with the same sparkling blue eyes that she and Adrian shared, dark brown hair and a constantly smiling face. Pushing down the grief that rose to clog her throat, she followed the signs that lead to the office. Shaking her head, Serenity took a deep breath to clear her thoughts before she knocked on the sophisticated maple door.

"Come in, Miss Evans," a regal voice called and with another cleansing breath she pushed through into a neat sophisticated office that seemed to compliment the slender figure sitting at the antique desk.

"Good morning Principal Powers." Serenity replied, politely accepting the waved invitation to sit in one of the oak chairs before her desk.

"Good morning," she replied with a firm smile. "I'm sure, Miss. Evans, that you are wondering why you're here." At Serenity's reluctant nod Principal Powers lifting a large folder that had been sitting in the surface of the desk. Blue eyes widened in recognition. "Your Elementary School sent over these papers with the recommendation that you are moved up into Grade10."

A small smile formed on Principal Powers face as Serenity's eyes widened further. "Having discussed this matter with both the board and your parent, we have decided that it is a recommendation we would like to respect."

"Thank-" Serenity said unsteadily, her eyes still wider than normal and her thoughts whirling. "Thank you."

"Now that we have that settled and seeing as were a little short on time," Principal Powers announced calmly, glancing at the silver wrist watch that adorned her wrist. "Miss. Evans, under normal circumstances you would go through Power Placement but due to the fact that I was given a preview of your power," she said dryly indicating to the window that faced the front of the school, through which the frozen boys glinted clearly. "You shall report to Coach Boomer at the Lunch for Power Evaluation. Any questions?"

Mind still whirling Serenity shook her head unsurely, Principal Powers nodded.

"You can pick your schedule up from Miss. Fallon, the secretary." Principal Powers stated as she stood up. Lifting her hands, she opened her mouth and then as if remembering something turned back to Serenity. "For further reference, though **this** situation was understandable, please refrain from freezing any more students."

Serenity stared as Principal Powers shouted, "Comet's Away!", before transforming into three glowing comets and shooting through the open door. Serenity sat disbelievingly in the comfortable chair as if the grade status change wasn't shocking enough, Serenity could have sworn that while being giving her reprimanding speech about power usage Principal Powers had been … smirking.

* * *

A few minutes later, schedule clutched in hand, she entered the gym as the instructions said to view the freshman Power Placement and stay behind for Power Evaluation. Her eyes narrowed as heard coach boomer insult the student who was displaying his power to melt. She made her way toward the spot of blond and black that was Adrian as his yell of "Sidekick!" echoed of the walls.

Tapping Adrian on the shoulder her eyes widened at the bitter look on her face as she stared blankly at Coach Boomer.

"Ad?" she ask quietly, while the girl who turned into a bouncing ball walked sadly off the stage and asked again as Adrian had yet to look around from her glowering. "Ad!"

Adrian swirled around startled and scowled when she Serenity standing with her arms crossed. "What?" she demanded. "Can't I stare off into space in peace!"

"I'm not even going to get into where your attention should be at school." Serenity whispered, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "But glowering into space is different than staring."

Adrian just scowled and lifted her eyes to the stage as Coach Boomer announced that the acid spitting boy was a Hero. Her eyes narrowed as her thoughts drifted away to Lash and the stunt he pulled outside.

"**He's a bully at school," **Adrian thought angrily, her hands clenching into fists and a thin layer of ice lining her hand. **"But saves people in the street." **

Her head wrenched up when she felt Serenity tugging frantically on her arm, but this time it wasn't her voice that snapped her out of her brooding.

"EVANS!" Coach boomer boomed his clip board held high in annoyance, he opened his mouth to say something else but Adrian beat him too it.

"Which one?" Adrian drawled carelessly holding back a smirk when snickers began through out the crowd. Coach Boomer shook his head, his eyes on Serenity.

"You there," he said gesturing to Serenity who crossed her arms subconsciously over her chest, attempting to ignore the curious gazes of their class mates. "You're the show-off who made Hero with out Placement."

Adrian watched Serenity stiffen, and she whirled toward her. "You WHAT?"

Serenity opened her mouth but as many times today she was interrupted but not by someone else's words.

"I'll tell you later," Adrian heard in her mind, simultaneously both twins eyes widened and _Coach_ Boomer yelled, "The other Evans."

Sending Serenity a look that clearly said "definitely", Adrian stalked to the platform and scowled at Coach Boomer.

"Power." he demanded lazily clip board held absentmindedly.

"Copy Cat." Adrian said with a smile and then lifting a hand to Coach Boomers arm, her body grew taller and wider and before everyone's eyes an identical Coach Boomer stood next to the first. "Is that ALL?"

"Imitation." Boomer said with a nod "HERO!"

* * *

(A/N: Well though I didn't end this the way I hope I felt it needed to be posted the next chapter will be WRITTEN and sent to my beta with in the next few days but will only be POSTED if I receive at least 3 reviews (none of which can be from my Beta Tough Girls Don't Cry or Madusa and the Wizard (seeing as their both the same person)) So REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE!)

_Madusa's Daughter_


End file.
